


Damn Dog

by SaltySapphic



Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Oma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySapphic/pseuds/SaltySapphic
Summary: Kokichi finds out Kaito's secret the fun wayDay 26. Size kinkDay 31. Free day
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Series: Danganronpa Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946551
Kudos: 159





	Damn Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to use neutral terms for Kokichi, so it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable, however, if you are uncomfortable with trans male characters having vaginal sex, you may want to skip this one, sorry! Honestly, trans Kokichi just felt Right here so I went with it.

"It's so fun there's a full moon on Halloween night, right Kaito?" Kokichi teases. He'd  _ always _ noticed how Kaito acts differently on full moons. 

And tonight, he's going to find out why.

"Haha, yeah, definitely," Kaito returns distractedly. He's looking nervously around the room.

He'd come to Shuichi's party dressed as a werewolf, complete with fake hair on his face, fangs, and claws.

Kokichi is sure he's not the only one to notice how  _ real _ they all look. Even Tsumugi commented on it.

Plus he'd been following Kaito around all night, so he  _ also _ noticed more hair popping up, his fangs and claws growing, albeit minutely.

If Kokichi wasn't so keen on figuring Kaito out, he wouldn't have noticed.

Kokichi himself had come dressed as a cat.

Kaito isn't a fan of cats, a fact Kokichi knew all too well.

It was only a couple hours into the night when Kaito claims to go get another drink, even though his cup is full. And before Kokichi can follow, Miu shows up out of nowhere to make fun of his costume, distracting him from Kaito's retreat.

Normally, Kokichi would  _ love _ the chance to torment Miu, but he refuses to let Kaito out of his sight.

The man had already made it to the other side of the room by the time Kokichi could escape the conversation.

Kokichi curses under his breath as he pushes through the suddenly crowded room.

Seriously, everyone had been dispersed just a minute ago!

Kokichi follows Kaito outside and catches him making his way into the woods nearby.

'What's with this guy?' Kokichi thinks to himself. 'And when did he get so fast?'

Kokichi loses sight of him once the woods come into play and he nearly gets lost, but he manages to make his way into a small clearing.

Kaito is sitting hunched over, naked and panting. His clothes are messily folded and stacked nearby.

"What are you  _ doing _ ?" Kokichi asks, mildly horrified.

Kaito tenses. "Of course you followed me," he mutters to himself. His next words are louder, an order directed at Kokichi. "You need to leave, go back to the party."

"Not until I find out what your deal is," Kokichi says, placing a hand on his hip and looking at his nails. "How did you get Miu in on your escape plan?"

"Lucky coincidence," Kaito says, sounding out of breath. He grits his teeth and forces back a groan.

Kokichi raises an eyebrow and steps closer.

"Seriously, dude, you really should leave." His voice doesn't hold as much conviction as before.

"Tell me what your problem is, then." Kokichi takes another step forward, noticing that Kaito is covered in a cold sweat.

"I can tell you later. I'm telling you, you  _ don't _ want to be here for this!" Kaito sounds desperate, pained.

Kokichi can use this to his advantage.

"Oh, c'mon, Kaito," he whines. "I'm just worried about you!" It's only mostly a lie.

And it turns less into a lie when a shudder runs through Kaito and his head twitches to the side with a sharp crack.

"Woah, dude, are you okay?" Kokichi asks, with honest concern lacing his voice.

He may be a jerk, but he really does care about his friends.

Kaito just hisses through his teeth, and this time his shoulder jerks back, cracking and snapping.

Kokichi walks forward and reaches out his hand, but Kaito's head turns and he snarls at him, spit connecting his sharp teeth and his eyes  _ glowing _ .

Kokichi stumbles back.

Kaito shakes his head, grabbing at it with clawed, furry hands.

"Kaito-" 

"You can't tell anyone." His voice is deep, raspy.

"Kaito what's going on? Should I go get Shuichi? Or Maki?"

"No!" Kaito howls, louder than he intended.

Kokichi has never been this scared in his life.

"No," Kaito says, quieter. He groans and his body continues to jerk and crack. "Seriously, no one can know about this. About me."

He yells out in pain and Kokichi rushes over, kneeling and placing his hand on Kaito's shoulder. His skin is sticky with sweat and Kokichi can feel his bones shift just underneath.

Kaito looks over at him, drool spilling out of his mouth as he pants.

His teeth are sharp, his canines on the top and bottom frighteningly long.

"I'm okay," Kaito says, his voice soft. Kokichi opens his mouth to respond, but Kaito continues. "But you may not be if you stick around." He looks back down at the ground in front of him, grimacing as another shudder pulls at his spine. "I've never-" he gasps and grits his teeth, fangs digging into his lip. "I've never shifted in front of anyone since I was a kid," he admits through pants. "I don't know what I- what I'll do to you, Kokichi. You have to go before I can't hold it back anymore."

"It was a little on the nose to dress as a werewolf for Halloween, Kaito," Kokichi says, attempting to recover.

Kaito laughs, but it's quickly cut off. "Look, it's not a normal full moon, I'm also," he pauses and grimaces, "in rut." The last two words were whispered, but Kokichi heard them plain as day.

"You mean…"

Kaito nods.

Kokichi stands and backs away with a nervous laugh. "Then I will just," he pauses and glances behind him, "leave you be…"

"I'm sorry," is all he hears before he's frozen in shock as he watches Kaito's body contort in ways he's  _ sure _ aren't possible. Fur puffs out all over and he's pulled up into a crouch, much larger than he was previously.

Kaito snaps his head around and glowing eyes meet Kokichi's.

And you can't blame him for being a little turned on by that! Seriously! It's not his fault!

But Kokichi is snapped out of his stupor by a howl and he turns on his heel and bolts.

Unfortunately, he doesn't know these woods very well, and as he tries to remember which direction he came in from, his waist is grabbed by an extremely large  _ paw _ .

He yelps and tries to push the furry hand off him, but it's no use, Kaito is way too strong.

He's carried back to the clearing and tossed onto the ground, face down.

Kokichi's eyes widen when an  _ insanely _ large cock presses against his clothed ass, Kaito's wolfish form looms over him. 

Kaito's hips jerk forward, pressing Kokichi further into the ground.

The werewolf's heavy cock keeps rubbing against Kokichi's ass, searching for his hole.

Kokichi feels his clothes getting wet from the copious amounts of precum leaking out of Kaito's cock.

Growling, Kaito pulls back when he can't find his hole.

Kokichi gasps as sharp claws tear at his clothes, drool pooling out of Kaito's maw and onto the ground next to Kokichi's face.

Even Kokichi's shirt and scarf are torn up and tossed aside before Kaito is satisfied enough to continue his attempts to penetrate the boy under him.

Kokichi rises to his hands and knees, angling his hips to help Kaito find his, embarrassingly wet, hole.

This isn't how he'd imagine his first time with Kaito would be, which he has imagined many times before, but maybe this will help them break the ice.

Kokichi laughs to himself before squeaking and losing his balance when Kaito's leaking cocktip brushes against his dick.

Kokichi's face is in the dirt, his hips up in the air when Kaito finally finds his hole.

Kokichi's eyes roll back, his mouth dropping open as the thin tip opens him up, his cock getting even bigger as he pushes in. 

The shaft is  _ thick _ , making Kokichi's fingers dig into the dirt in a similar fashion to Kaito's claws forming gouges into the ground on either side of his head.

A sob forces it's way out of Kokichi's throat when the base of his cock is  _ bulbous _ . It gets skinnier again past that, almost as small as the tip, but that doesn't matter when Kokichi feels almost uncomfortably full.

Kaito pants, his coarse tongue licking the side of Kokichi's head and face as his back feet shift.

It's all Kokichi gets before Kaito's hips rear back and he's suddenly pounding into Kokichi, nearly fucking him forward. He scrambles to stay in one place.

Moans catch in his throat as Kaito's huge maw encircles the back of his neck, biting down hard enough to keep Kokichi in place, but light enough not to hurt him.

The knowledge that Kaito could clamp his jaw shut and probably snap Kokichi's neck doesn't slip past him, but the fear, the danger, only makes him that much more turned on.

Fangs threaten his jugular, even from behind, as he cries tears of pleasure at being fucked so thoroughly.

He's so  _ big _ .

Kaito's form engulfs Kokichi's, blocking out the moonlight. He fills him up almost to the point of breaking.

Kokichi  _ loves _ it.

He almost whines when the werewolf's mouth leaves the back of his neck, but it does in his throat when he leans back and wraps his paws around Kokichi's waist, his fingers overlapping.

Not only does Kaito use this new angle to fuck into him harder, but he uses his grip to slam Kokichi back on his cock.

The sound of Kokichi's cries fill the clearing, his eyes rolling back as the bulbous base of Kaito's cock gets bigger and he has more trouble pushing it back into him.

Kaito's growls and snarls pick up in volume as he approaches orgasm, his thrusts becoming irregular.

A shudder wracks through Kokichi's body the last time Kaito's knot pops into him. Kaito tugs on it and the pressure at his hole causes him to scream as he cums, clenching hard around Kaito and shuddering through the aftershocks as he continues to be ground into, even as he falls limp.

His tongue hangs out of his mouth as he pants, his orgasm being dragged further and further out by the cock moving inside of him.

And finally,  _ finally _ , Kaito cums, filling Kokichi up with his hot seed.

Kokichi whines when he just keeps cumming, filling him up more and more to the point where he's  _ sure _ it's visible from the outside.

Kaito collapses on top of him, his hot, heavy, wolf form knocking the air out of his lungs.

He flips onto his side, tugging Kokichi with him when he hears the human wheeze.

Big, furry arms wrap around Kokichi as he's engulfed by a hug from behind.

He's being  _ spooned _ by a  _ werewolf _ , he concludes firefly.

Kaito licks at Kokichi's hair and neck, and really anywhere he can reach from his position. Kokichi can hear his tail thumping the ground rapidly behind him.

"Damn dog," he mutters before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> And Kinktober is officially over! This was a lot of fun I hope you enjoyed everything!! Follow me over on [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/salty_sapphic) for possibly more content and updates as to what I'm doing next!


End file.
